


Let's Go (Say Goodbye To The Telephone Poles)

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, ClingyInnit, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Holding Hands, Hugs, POV Third Person, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, pray for me cuz im posting this in a wind storm, sometimes you just gotta go outside and vibe, they are best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: "Tommy groans loudly in annoyance.'Yeah, Tommy?' Tubbo says, inciting his friend to tell him what’s up less he whine the whole night.'Nothing..”' Is all he gets in reply so he closes the tab he has open and switches to discord, glaring at Tommy’s icon."Or:Tommy and Tubbo, being the internet gremlins they are, decide to go outside and make flower crowns, drink Coke, and straight up vibe.~(Read notes please!!!)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Let's Go (Say Goodbye To The Telephone Poles)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again 👋
> 
> Disclaimer, This isn't shipping. Shipping minors isn't okay. This is based on my friendship with my friends and things we have done. If Tommy or Tubbo express they are uncomfortable with fics in general, I will take this down immediately. I never want to hurt them or their friendship.
> 
> With that, please enjoy cuz I posted this in a storm for y'all-
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

Tommy groans loudly in annoyance.

“Yeah, Tommy?” Tubbo says, inciting his friend to tell him what’s up less he whine the whole night.

“Nothing..” Is all he gets in reply so he closes the tab he has open and switches to discord, glaring at Tommy’s icon.

It doesn’t say he is playing any games so he’s not bored by one, so what is up. “Bullshit. What’s wrong.” Tubbo more so tells Tommy than asks.

The blond teen just sighs again, the mic making it staticy, and mumbles something about how he is so bored of the internet and itching to go outside and  _ do something for god’s sake! _

“Oh” is all Tubbo can think to say. It’s not like they can’t go out, covid is gone now so people can actually see each other and they are both old enough and trusted by their parents enough to go out alone. So nothing is really stopping them.

In the back of his mind, Tubbo wonders when his subconscious decided he was included in all this talk of doing something presumably stupid.

“I wanna’ like,” Tommy starts up again, surely about to ramble, “Go out to a field or some shit and fuckin’ chill with like a Coke and big hoodie in a tree of something.”

Tubbo hums. it’s probably a bad idea but he starts feeling inclined to go along. Maybe they could find a place with flowers and string together some flower crowns.

Damn, he was roped in now, too late to go back.

“Why don’t we just go? Nothing’s stopping us. We could just go.” He says, excitement already filling his tone.

As usual, they appear on the same wavelength because Tommy chirps up and agrees. “I know this field by my place. It’s got massive trees we can climb!” He says.

Already grabbing his phone and jumper, Tubbo tells him to send the address and that he’d be there soon. They bid quick byes and Tubbo disconnects from the call and rushes downstairs to tell his parents he’ll be out for a bit as he pulls on his shoes.

__________

  
  


A cold breeze brushes through his hair and he briefly regrets getting a haircut. He's walking down the pavement near the location Tommy sent him. The grey cement looks orange in the warm street lights.

He looks up, dark and muted blues blotched with light grey patches of clouds reflecting the recently set sun blanket the Brighton rural-side. Telephone pole wires silhouette black in the night sky.

Tubbo can’t see that many stars, but that’s more than he usually sees so he’s pretty captivated.

So captivated that he startles when someone shouts his name. Looking to the vicinity, He sees Tommy, bundled up in a black hoodie and long blanket that drags slightly on the ground. He’s holding two cans of Coke in one hand, the other holding the blanket wrapped around his shoulders tight.

“Tommy!” He shouts back, picking up his pace to meet him halfway.

Tubbo almost immediately pulls Tommy into a hug despite the rim of an aluminium can digging into his sternum. They don’t get to see each other in person as often as they would like so being able to hold Tommy close is a feeling he likes to savor.

When he pulls back, the blond is wearing a crazed and quirked smile. “Big Man!” He wheezes, leaning forward with laughter. Tubbo joins him and manages to mumble a ‘come on’ through his chuckles, poking Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy gets the message and leads the older teen off the path and down a levee. 

Soft vibrant grass causes them to slip a few times, the slickness from the cold England night fog. Tubbo ends up taking his Coke from Tommy so they can hold hands down the steep slant, preferring not to break an ankle.

Soon, they come across a bit of a wooded area, still very open but with quite a few large trees. Tommy tugs them along to a particularly massive one, it’s branches thick and low to the ground, perfectly climbable.

Tommy shrugs off his plush blanket and turns to drape it over the brunette’s shoulders. “Hold this for a moment please!” He says giddily and with an air of arrogance. Purely Tommy.

Tubbo grabs on to the soft material, pulling it close. It kind of smells like grass and Tubbo figures this must be something his friend does often.

He watches as Tommy less than graciously pulls himself up onto the branch closest to the ground but still up to his waist. The Coke can he holds will definitely overflow when he opens it if he keeps jostling it around like that, Tubbo thinks.

Adjusting his position, Tommy reaches up again and climbs to a branch right next to another branch. He settles for a moment, gesturing for Tubbo to throw the blanket up and then follow.

Tubbo does so, balling up the fabric to better launch it high enough. The other teen catches it and hangs it on the wood as Tubbo meanders his way onto the first branch.

When he gets to that point he hands off his can to the blond and hauls himself up to the branch Tommy was sat in, who is now sitting on the one next to him.

They adjust their positions, Tommy sitting up straighter and Tubbo crossing his legs, before he lays the blanket actress them both.

Tommy, predictably, opens his Coke just for it to nearly spill all over him and he swings his arm out to let the fizzy drink pour into the grass below. Tubbo shouldn’t be laughing so hard though because the same thing happens to him and now his hand is wet.

By some miracle, Tommy, Tubbo guesses wasn’t out of preparedness but rather him being too forgetful or lazy to take them out, pulls out napkins from his hoodie pocket.

Tubbo mutters a ‘thanks’ anyway.

They resolve to just talk quietly while sipping their drinks. Tommy goes on about some essay that was super tedious that he had to complete after a long day of streaming and editing and just generally being in front of a screen for hours. He explains it’s why he goes out so much at night. 

Tubbo listens and waits and when it’s his turn to ramble, he speaks about how the show he was watching killed off another one of his favorite characters. He jokingly swears it’s just the cold that makes his eyelashes flutter as they blink away tears.

After a while of just chatting about nothing and everything, Tommy announces he is restless and Tubbo looks around for something for them to do.

A patch of daisies catches his gaze and he points to them, “We could make flower crowns?”

“Yeah,” Tommy says smiling, “Sure, let’s go.”

They make their way down the tree and over to the flowers. Tommy trips on the blanket Tubbo is caring and nearly brings them both down to the ground.

They manage to not die while walking to the flowers and Tubbo lays the blanket down on the grass and sits, beckoning his friend to join him. Tommy does so, sitting right next to him so their shoulders and knees touch.

Tubbo goes about picking the small white flowers and putting them in a pile before them. Tommy surprisingly starts weaving them together with unthought ease. Before either of them know it, Tommy’s made a perfect daisy crown.

“Wow, did not know you could do that.” Tubbo says, voicing his thoughts.

“Neither did I.” Tommy says with the same lack of belief, but his tone quickly shifts to his more familiar, loud cockiness, “Guess I am just that fuckin’ cool!” The same wide smile he gave him earlier spreads across Tommy’s face.

Tubbo giggles to the night, the sound mingling with the hoot of a far off owl. After flaunting his accomplishment for a moment, Tommy takes the crown from his head and places it atop Tubbo’s fluffy brown hair.

Tubbo knows he won’t admit it, but he knows from the way Tommy fakes a grimace and glances away from the appreciative smile he gives him, that he thinks it suits Tubbo nicely.

They sit quietly this time, just relaxing in their own world that houses just the two of them. Occasionally, Tommy will tap his fingers on Tubbo’s knee in an absent-minded melody. It gradually gets colder, to the point Tubbo is sniffling every few minutes. So Tommy suggests they should head back to which he gets a dejected nod.

They gather their empty cans and toss them into a nearby garbage can at the top of the levee. They gather the blanket around them both and walk side by side for a bit until they have to leave in opposite directions.

“Bye, Tommy” Tubbo mumbles a tad sad as he snuggles his face into the nook of the taller’s neck.

“This was super fun, we can do it again sometime,” Tommy affirms, knocking his temple lightly into Tubbo’s.

Tubbo smiles into the soft fabric of the blanket on his friend’s shoulders, he nods a little then begrudgingly pulls away when Tommy pokes him in the side. They say ‘goodbye’ a few more times, wanting the evening to last, and eventually go their separate ways down the orange glowing sidewalk.

When Tubbo reaches his front door, opening it quietly to not wake his family, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He checks it as he makes his way upstairs to his room.

_ Tommyinnit: Sleep well Big T _

Tubbo smiles at the message while he toes off his shoes. Getting ready for bed and flicking off his light, he settles into bed.

_ Tubbo: u 2 :D _

He falls asleep to the gentle whir of his fan.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for torturing y'all these past few fics, hopefully this made you smile! :D
> 
> Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
